The Necklace and the Nickname
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: They have been together for two years. Everyone calls them Rizzles. Behind their back, of course. But one day in the office, they let it slip. What kind of plan arises in Jane's 'beautiful mind?


_**A/N Just a really short fluffy one-shot I thought of while looking in the mirror. Yes, I actually was wearing what Jane was wearing. And yes, to my Pinball fans, I am still writing. But this popped into my head and it didn't take me long to get down, so now it's up here. Enjoy.** _

**XXXXX**

Jane. Jane was wearing a black tank top and a plaid button-up shirt on top and black basketball shorts that still fit from her high school days. On her feet were black flip flops, and her wild hair was let down, free to roam over her shoulders and back.

Maura. Maura was wearing one of her trademark 'Isles' dresses. Which is to say she was donning a light blue, form-fitting dress that cut off just above the knees. On her feet was a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes that complemented her legs and her backside. Her hair was styled back elegantly, but not overly formally. As was the Isles way.

What were they doing? Well, they were sitting on Maura's sofa, watching a movie, of course. As they always did on Friday nights.

These two women could not have looked or acted or come from places that were more different between them. In a lucky twist of fate, they also could not have been more perfect for each other.

Such were the things going on in one Detective Jane Rizzoli's mind that night. One of the most romantic in-house dinners ever pulled off in Boston history had been eaten. The candles had been set. The movie was supposed to be one of the last parts of the evening before retiring to the bedroom for 'celebration'. Celebration of what, though? Tonight was the Rizzles two year anniversary. No, they weren't married. It was just dating at the moment. But everyone still called them Rizzles- Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Angela, and even Tommy. Behind their back, of course.

**XXXXX**

But one of the previous days at the station, the fatal slip was made. Korsak and Frost had been discussing presents in the B.R.I.C. room during lunch when Jane went down to visit Maura. As the break was nearing its end, Jane came up and overheard her two partners speaking about her and her girlfriend. Somewhat secretively and in hushed tones, at that. The detective was intrigued with the conversation, and decided to hone her detective skills and listen in. What she picked up went something like this:

"You know, Frost, I think we need to step it up with the presents this time around. I mean, I saw yours from the doc's birthday a couple months ago and it downright sucked. Seriously, what was going through your mind when you picked out that thing? That was just downright stupid. She would have been better off with another one of Jane's punching body bags."

"Oh, yeah, and kitten socks were _so_ much better, old man. I bet Doctor Isles fed those things to Bass. No, she's too nice. But Jane definitely did." Jane smirked at that. He wasn't wrong. But the feeding went to Jo Friday.

"Shut up. My point is, the Rizzles two year anniversary is this Friday and they've known each other almost twice as long as that. They need some kind of meaningful gifts."

Jane stopped listening after that. _Rizzles? What the hell? Is that what they call us? As in Rizzoli and Isles? Well, it does kind of have a nice ring to it. Yeah, I think I could use that._ She walked back to her desk smiling. The wheels were turning in her head.

**XXXXX**

Back on the couch in the Isles household- even after Jane had moved in, it was the Isles house- the end credits from the movie were rolling. Maura stood and turned off the DVD player and the flat screen television. On her way into the kitchen, Jane stood up and blocked her way, setting her hands on Maura's hips. The doctor's face said it all, not that there really was much to say. "Jane? Is something wrong?" She was treated to a slow but passionate and love-filled kiss. When it was broken, Jane took her hand and led her back to the couch. After having sat Maura down, the detective set her knees on the floor and took Maura's hands in hers. There was a curious and unsure look on the M.E.'s face.

"Maura? Look at me, yeah? Nothing's wrong. I wanted to talk to you. Okay…" she paused, gathering all her thoughts before proceeding. "You know I'm not a romantic person, right?" Maura nodded quietly. "You know I'm not a cliché. You know I don't fit into any categories. You know so many things about me, Maur. You know stupid things about me like my favorite color. But you also know the important things, like how important my job is to me, how much I love it. But most importantly, you know I love you. So tonight, I'm going to try and change things a little…"

Jane reached into her pocket- yes, basketball shorts can sometimes have pockets- and pulled out a black velvet box, then set it in her girlfriend's hands. She smiled, somewhat shyly. That was definitely not a common occurrence with the badass detective. "I know that it's not a ring, Maur. But I hope you say yes anyway. Open it."

Maura did as she was told and snapped open the box. Upon seeing what lay inside, she smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek. The necklace was gold and had the moniker 'Rizzles' cut into it in cursive. "Rizzles? Like 'Rizzoli and Isles'? Jane, I'm just a little confused here. What's happening?"

"Well, apparently half the precinct calls us that. I heard Frost and Korsak mention it when they didn't know I was listening. I just… I love how well our names fit together, and I want them to _always_ be linked together. Like I said, I don't fit in. I'm not a cliché. I do things a little differently in my world. So it's not an engagement ring, because you can't really inscribe something like that on a ring, but it is an engagement necklace. That is, if you want it. I mean, I would want you to wear it up until the day we said 'I do' to each other and you exchanged it for a wedding ring. What I'm really trying to say here is: Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and love of my life, will you do me the biggest honor I could ever ask for and marry me?" Once again, Jane smiled up at her doctor somewhat sheepishly and patiently waited for Maura to reply.

"Oh, Jane. Firstly, no. And secondly, yes."

Jane was dumbfounded at the words that had come out of Maura's mouth. Had she said no? Nothing that came out of Maura's mouth registered after that no. A tear fell from her eye and she slumped down to the floor, leaning against the coffee table for all the support she could get right now. "What? You don't want to get married to me?" Her tone was small, shy, pained, and pathetic- completely the opposite of the brunette's day to day demeanor. It was utterly devastating.

"Jane, stop, of course I do. More than anything. You are the most important thing in the whole world to me and I wouldn't say no if my life depended on it. You didn't let me finish. So, yes. I will marry you. But no, I will not exchange this necklace. Ever. For anything. Not even for a wedding ring. Because this necklace is one of a kind, just like you, and just like what we have together. So when we both say those 'I do's, you will put a ring on my finger. But the necklace stays on my neck. Because what this is, what we have between us, will never be let out of my grasp. Ever. So stop slouching, wipe those tears, and get up here and put this necklace around my neck."

The biggest smile Maura had ever seen engulfed Jane's face. It radiated warmth and love from her mouth to her eyes to Maura to the air around them. The brunette jumped off the floor and enveloped Maura in a hug bigger than even that smile. When contact was lost, Jane took the necklace and reached around Maura to hook it behind her neck. Once it was fastened, Jane kissed the necklace in her fingers once and then leaned up to kiss her fiancé on the lips once. Fiancé. That wouldn't need any time to get used to. She had already been running it through her head for a while now, trying to see how Maura would take it. Good thing she liked it, then.

"Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, love of my life, and now my fiancé. Pinch me so I know it's not a dream."

"I have something better than a pinch." Maura pulled Jane up and into a heated and passionate kiss, one that displayed all the things she was feeling for her detective at the moment. Admiration, respect, and desire were there, as they always were with Jane, but the biggest feeling was love, and it was there for everyone to see.

When the kiss ended, Jane pulled back and looked around for the phone. Finding it tucked into its charger, Jane pulled it out and dialed a number. At Maura's questioning look, Jane chuckled a little and then took the chance to explain. "Maura, honey. I'm calling Ma. She's going to be so happy she's going to have a wedding to plan. We can wait a little for the grandchildren, though."

**XXXXX**

**So, did you guys like it? Review review review. **


End file.
